


Dr. Spock Doesn't Have a Chapter About Raising Nephilims

by sunbitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbitten/pseuds/sunbitten
Summary: Stretched over her round tummy is a onesie that says I’m Daddy’s #1 with a little daddy lion holding up a lion cub wearing a first place ribbon. Figures, even her shirt is telling Jack his place in this family, reassuring him that he’s second place at best. The irony is that Jack had helped Dean pick it out, begged Dean to buy it because the little lions were so cute. Now they just stare at Jack mockingly.





	1. Chapter 1

Maryellen Joan Winchester is only a month old and Jack already hates her.

Ok, maybe not hate because he for sure hates Michael, Lucifer, and sugar-free nougat, and he hasn’t ever felt anything close to that level of hostility towards anyone else, not even Maryellen. It’s more like he just strongly dislikes her.

And if Jack knew how much he was going to dislike Maryellen, or MJ as she’s so affectionately called, he wouldn’t have been so excited about her arrival in the first place.

When Sam and Dean had come up to him that one fateful summer evening, deliriously giddy to share the news with him of her impending arrival, he had celebrated right along with them. He was thrilled of having someone he considered as a little sister coming to join and brighten up their lives. In the months leading up to MJ, he had read every baby book, went along on every trip to the store to buy all the baby items, helped assemble baby furniture and baby proof the bunker—a task that no mortal man could ever do in a lifetime by himself—and even volunteered to decorate the entire nursery.

And sure, in the beginning he absolutely adored MJ, had been so amazed by how tiny and cute she was the first time he saw her. In fact, in her first week, he hardly wanted to be without her, but as time progressed the charm of a new baby sister wore off.

It started out slow. Just a couple days after baby, Dean had gone out to get food and forgot to get Jack anything, but in Dean’s defense, he also forgot to get fries, forgot to add extra onions on his, and got Sam a chicken sandwich instead of a chicken salad. Jack didn’t think anything of it, knew Dean hadn’t meant to do it on purpose. Plus, Sam had given him half of his sandwich. But slowly it wore on him, got more annoying as a sleep deprived Sam kept nodding off in the middle of their conversations, as Dean kept cancelling on their plans to attend to MJ, as Jack kept finding himself forgotten and left behind.

He tolerated it, knowing that Sam and Dean are new parents and that MJ’s an infant who needs to be taken care of, but eventually every insecurity, every dark thought he kept back behind flimsy reassurances— _you’re overreacting_ , _it’s only temporary_ , _stop being so selfish, Jack_ —slipped through until he could no longer deny it: his place in Sam and Dean’s hearts has been taken over by MJ.

Jack understands that he’s just being jealous; he’s not some toddler that doesn’t understand why his parents won’t play with him too. It’s just that no matter how much he tells himself that MJ needs Sam and Dean’s attention more than he does, he can’t help but feel neglected and hurt. It’s bringing out the worst in him, making him think and act in a way he never thought he would.

Usually he’s pretty mature and understanding—especially for his age. But that’s the thing! Despite possessing the mind and body of a young man, he’s not even four yet, so he feels a little justified in his jealousy. It’s only been a little over three years that he’s gotten Sam and Dean’s attention to himself, but even then it’s been taken up by world-threatening situations and separations, other people, and discussing nothing but MJ’s arrival.

Plus, Jack will never be a baby; he was practically born ready to run and take off into the world. He’ll never have Sam and Dean cuddling and cooing over him for being so cute swaddled up in his little baby blanket, getting all excited because his first word was dada and his first steps were towards them, or taking pictures with him crying and clinging onto their pant legs because he’s afraid to start his first day of kindergarten.

MJ will have years and years of all that _and_ all of what they’ve been through with Jack, so it only seems fair that they could’ve waited a few years to bring MJ into their lives and spend that time with him.

But, unfortunately, MJ is already here, and Jack just can’t subject himself to being passed over for her again. So, now seems to be the perfect time to take a trip that’ll take him out of the bunker. A simple hunt will do the trick, and if that one hunt turned into three and prolonged his absence, well, someone had to save those people.

“Hey, so I found another case. This man in Wyoming says he’s being possessed by a demon, citing intense aches in his stomach, blacking out, and his heart burning whenever he goes to church. If we leave tomorrow morning, we should be able to make it there by early afternoon.”

Cass comes over to look at the article. “I’m pretty sure this man is just suffering from a very bad case of indigestion.”

“Ok, then what about this one? Mysterious activity in a graveyard in North Dakota; when people get too close, things get thrown at them. Sounds like a vengeful spirit to me.”

“No, we tried this case years ago. It’s just a bunch of rowdy teenagers.”

Jack nods, fingers already typing at the keyboard to find another case.

“Jack, you know you don’t have to find another case. It’s been over a week and we haven’t been home.”

“I know,” Jack says, not bothering to lift his eyes from the computer.

“I thought you would want to go home and see MJ. It’s true, you know, that saying that they’re only that small and adorable for so long.”

“Cass! I said I don’t want to go home yet!” Jack yells, irritated that even Cass is singing MJ’s praises now.

Cass stares at him, brows furrowed. “Jack, what is this really about?”

“Nothing. I just—” Jack’s hands flop to his lap. “Sam and Dean don’t have time for me anymore.”

Cass cocks his head even more, lips parted like he’s about to protest.

“They’re always so busy with MJ that sometimes they act like I don’t exist. Everything is always MJ this and MJ that. All they care about is her, and they end up forgetting about me.” Jack huffs a sorrowful sigh. “Like once, Dean left me at the grocery store because Sam had called him and said that MJ had a fever. He got so panicked that he forgot he sent me to another aisle to get tortillas and left. And I understand that she was sick and he should be worried about that, but it really hurt when I found the cart abandoned, Dean nowhere in sight, and the Impala no longer in the parking lot.” Jack tosses his laptop onto the bed. “So, I thought if they don’t care whether I’m there or not, I’d get out of their hair.”

“You thought it’d be best to leave?”

“Well, I saw it in this new Disney Channel movie. The girl’s mom and step-dad had a new baby, so she ran off to live with her dad. And although I didn’t get to finish the movie, I’m sure it turned out well. Her dad had so much time for her; they got ice cream, played hockey, went to the amusement park, and had so much fun together in like just one day.” “

“So, that’s why you asked me to come hunting with you.”

“Well you’re my dad too, Cass. I like hanging out with you.”

“Look Jack, you’re my son and I’m always happy to spend some time with you, but if you think this is a problem, you can’t keep running away from it,” Cas says, sitting down next to him, offering up comfort with his closeness. “Now come on, it’s time we go back. I’m sure Sam and Dean will be more than glad to see you.”

 _That’s a lie_ , the little pessimistic voice in his head says, and he really wishes he could convince Cass to take on just one more case, but he reluctantly agrees and starts to pack. And despite feeling a little wistful for the comforts of the bunker, apprehension settles in his stomach, fearing that when they return, Cass will be wrong.

* * *

Jack steps through the door and sweeps his gaze across the bunker. Sam’s down below in the war room feeding MJ, and the whole bunker just radiates a sense of domesticity and comfort that warms Jack’s soul. Despite his earlier resolve to stay away, he can’t help but admit it’s good to be home. Cass comes in behind him, and the door swings shut, ringing out loudly in the wide, open spaces of the bunker.

“Hey, please tell me you got the ultra absorbent ones. With the way she’s eating, she’s gonna need it.”

They make their way down the stairs and Sam finally tears his eyes off his daughter to look up at them.

“Oh, sorry. Thought you were Dean. He ran out to get more diapers.” He lifts MJ up to his shoulder and tries to pat a burp out of her. “Anyways, welcome back. How was the hunt?”

Jack instantly brightens up, and so ecstatic that Sam actually wants to hear about what he’s been up to, plops down in the seat next to Sam without even bothering to take off his backpack.

“We solved four cases. There was a vengeful spirit, a woman in white, a cursed object, and then another vengeful spirit.”

“He did good, was able to identify the cursed object right away,” Cass adds as he takes a seat.

Sam looks at both of them with confusion. “What? Was this town cursed or something? How did you solve four cases in one day?”

Jack mirrors back Sam’s expression. “One day? No, it was over a course of a week.”

“A week? I saw you guys leave yesterday.” Sam looks to Cass for confirmation, but Cass just shakes his head no.

All the prior elation he felt starts to fade as he realizes that Sam hadn’t even noticed he was gone for a week. Jack’s not sure how to react, but crying seems like a fast-approaching option. The tears are just about to well up when the bunker doors open and slam shut. It’s Dean! And a flicker of hope lights up in his chest and pushes aside the tears and sadness.

“Hey, you’re back,” Dean greets as he comes down the stairs, box of diapers hefted on one shoulder and bucket of fried chicken in his other hand. “Guess that means the hunt went well.”

“Yeah! We actually did four of them,” Jack can’t help but enthusiastically exclaim.

“Alright!” Dean cheers as he puts his goods down on the table and claps a hand on Jack’s shoulder. He then makes his way over to kiss the top of MJ’s head.

So what if Sam hadn’t known he wasn’t here, at least Dean knew, and that’s enough for Jack.

Sam looks up at Dean, handing MJ over to him to continue feeding, and asks, “Why didn’t you tell me they were gone for a whole week?”

“A week? No, it was like three days.”

Jack starts to crumble all over again. His breath whooshes out of him as the hurt rises again, takes over every facet of his being, and overflows until he isn’t sure it’s not floating around him as some sort of nephilim aura. Sam didn’t notice, Dean didn’t notice; if he disappeared right now would they even notice then? He knew he shouldn’t have came back.

If he looks at Sam and Dean being all cozy with MJ for a second longer, tears really will spill. He glances away, and his eyes catch on Cass. Cass looks at him like he finally understands, and maybe he imagines the pity, but either way, Jack’s not sure if he likes that he’s proved himself right to Cass.

“It was a week, Dean,” Cass pipes up, and Jack’s grateful once again that he has Cass as a father.

“Really? Wait, what’s today?” Dean asks. As he wonders, the hand holding MJ’s bottle absently drifts away from her mouth. She instantly cries, showing off her displeasure.

Dean scrambles to shush MJ, bringing the bottle back in closer, but she’s screaming so hard she spits up. That brings Sam to action as he whips the burp cloth of his shoulder and stands to clean her. And just like that, the issues forgotten; once again, Jack’s forgotten for MJ.

Jack doesn’t really want to be around the happy little family any longer, it’s not like there’s any reason for him to be here anymore.

“I think I’m going to go to bed early tonight,” Jack mumbles as he heads in the direction of his room. No one asks him to stay for chicken or wishes him goodnight, the only sounds in the room are MJ’s hitching breaths and whimpers and Sam and Dean’s cooing. He ignores the way Cass’ worry-filled eyes follow him out.

* * *

Jack wakes a little before eight, early night preventing him from sleeping in all day like he planned. Plus, his stomach’s growling so loudly and cramping so painfully; having skipped dinner last night, it’s demanding Jack get up and find some food, refusing to let him sleep until it’s satiated. With an irritated sigh, he throws off his blanket and makes his way to the kitchen, a path that unfortunately takes him past Sam and Dean’s room.

As he approaches, the sounds of cutesy baby talk and high pitched giggles flow out of the room.

“Hey, Jack. Come here,” Sam calls as Jack walks past. Jack enters the room and sees Dean gently flip MJ and blow a raspberry onto her belly. “Watch MJ and we’ll go start on breakfast.”

“Oh, I don’t—”

“Oh, don’t worry. She’s well-rested and changed, so she’s so sweet and cuddly right now. You’re just a little lovebug, aren’t you? Aren’t you?” Sam croons, lightly tickling MJ’s belly and eliciting another little baby laugh.

“Tummy time just ended, so hard parts over. All you got to do is make sure she doesn’t fall off the bed,” Dean says as he smiles at the two of them fondly. Jack misses getting those smiles.

Dean tugs on Sam’s arm. “Come on, pull away, dude. If not, we’ll all starve.”

Sam gets up off the bed, all the while eyes never leaving MJ. He mutters a quick thanks to Jack as he passes on his way out the room, and Dean fleetingly pats his shoulder.

Jack begrudgingly perches at the foot of the bed, near the top of MJ’s head. MJ tilts her head up, and familiar bright green eyes stare up at him. In between chubby little cheeks, a gummy smile blooms. She squeals and kicks her legs out several times like she’s happy to see Jack, then reaches an arms out towards him and grunts like she’s demanding Jack come closer. Jack sighs and gives her his finger. She grips it, tiny fist barely able to wrap around the width of it, and squeals again, so loudly Jack swears she’s trying to shatter his eardrums. With her new prize in hand, she guides it to her mouth.

Jack’s finger is suddenly enveloped in squishiness and sliminess. She gently suckles at his finger, occasionally chomping down with her soft gums. If Jack didn’t know any better, he’d say she’s determined to gnaw off his finger, but he guesses it’s fitting, his new place in the family as either MJ’s new pacifier or chew toy.

Stretched over her round tummy is a onesie that says _I’m Daddy’s #1_ with a little daddy lion holding up a lion cub wearing a first place ribbon. Figures, even her shirt is telling Jack his place in this family, reassuring him that he’s second place at best. The irony is that Jack had helped Dean pick it out, begged Dean to buy it because the little lions were so cute. Now they just stare at Jack mockingly.

MJ giggles and gurgles around Jack’s finger, bringing his attention back to her. Jack tries to pull his finger away, but she just grips tighter and lets out a slow whine. With no hope of getting free, not that he’d go anywhere because he’s not a monster that wants her to fall off the bed, Jack faceplants into the bed and resigns himself to a miserable life.

* * *

Dean’s beating together a number of eggs as Sam portions out the proper ratio of formula powder to water for MJ’s bottle. He’s absentmindedly humming along to some little ditty, grinning when Sam purposefully brushes against his arm on his way to the sink. It’s so domestic, as close to an apple pie life than Sam ever thought possible for either of them.

Cass walks in right as Dean begins cooking his first omelet and Sam’s got the tap hot enough to heat the bottle. Dean looks up after he drops a handful of meats and vegetables into the pan and spots Cass standing before the doorway. He smiles happily, looking like he definitely woke up on the right side of bed this morning.

“Morning Cass. Sorry ‘bout bailing on you last night. MJ, that little night owl, just did not want to go to sleep. Wanted us to play with her all night long. You should’ve seen the way she laughed when… ahem, sorry. Did you still need to talk to us?

Cass takes a seat at the table. “That’s quite alright, but yes, I still need to talk to you two. It’s about Jack.”

“Jack? Is he ok?” Sam asks, whipping around from his stance at the sink, panic quickly settling on his features. A billion worst-case scenarios begin to run through his mind.

“Yes, he’s quite alright.” Sam visibly relaxes. “Physically at least, but I’m afraid emotionally he may not be completely well.”

Sam tenses again and shuts off the tap to come and sit at the table with Cass. “What do you mean he’s not doing well emotionally?”

Cass stares at his face before looking over his shoulder at Dean, who has his back turned, still facing the stove, but his posture is also tense, head slightly tilted towards them, showing that he’s intently listening.

“Jack has expressed to me that he may harbor some resentment towards MJ.”

“Resentment? But he had been so excited for her.”

This is news to Sam. Jack had been nothing but happy when they told him about her, maybe even more so than he and Dean. Even after they brought her home, Jack and MJ were thick as thieves; Sam nearly had to beg him to stop playing with her so he could put her down for a nap. There’s hardly a negative moment in Sam’s memory of Jack and MJ together.  

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure it’s normal for kids to change their mind when parents bring home a new baby,” Dean says, walking over and placing two omelets on the table. “I mean I was like that. Before you were born, I asked Mom and Dad if we could get a puppy instead, and I don’t even really like dogs.”

“So when you said you loved me always, that was a lie?” Sam teases.

Dean cringes at the public admittance of his affections, but quips back, “Dude, you weren’t even a fully formed fetus then. For the longest time I thought you were just because Mom ate too much ham during Christmas.” Dean throws him a smarmy grin before taking a bite of his omelet. “Ok but seriously, why does he not like MJ? Did she throw up on his favorite shirt or something?”

“Yeah? And does he really hate her so much that it’s wearing on him emotionally?” Sam adds.  

“Well, I suppose he doesn’t really hate MJ, but that he’s immensely jealous of her.”

“Jealous? Of what?” Dean questions.

“Of yours and Sam’s affections.”

Sam trades a confused look with Dean, then turns to Cass, imploring for an explanation.

“Ever since MJ’s arrival, Jack seems to feel like you two don’t care for him anymore. I didn’t believe him at first because when he told me I thought it was completely ridiculous as I know the lengths you two would go for him. But when we returned home yesterday, I understand why he may be feeling like that.”

“What happened yesterday? We barely saw the kid he went to bed so early.” Dean pitches his eyes upwards as if a rerun of yesterday’s events are running above his head.

“When we came back yesterday, Jack was very excited to tell you about his hunts, but you two couldn’t even remember he was gone and then, quite frankly, forgot he was even there. And considering how you two even ditched me for MJ last night, it’s not hard to imagine that you two wouldn’t have spent much time with him anyway.” The fire in Cass’ eyes reduces to a simmer, and his voice softens. “Now, I’m not trying to say you guys are bad fathers, but I understand why Jack may be feeling the way he is. I just felt that I had to say something before your relationship with Jack deteriorates even more, before Jack gets hurt even more.”

Sam thinks over the last month and tries to remember any moment where he and Dean treated Jack so poorly. Nothing really comes to mind, but what really surprises him is that he hardly remembers anything about Jack that didn’t include MJ within the last month. Then he thinks back to last night and remembers Jack had just disappeared, not that they really noticed, and all of Sam’s fears settle and confirm all of Cass’ words.

“Ok. Well, we’ll talk to him. Oh, uh, I guess after I feed MJ,” Sam says, frowning down at the bottle in his hand like it’s betraying him, betraying Jack.

“I’ll feed her.” Cass takes the bottle, dropping a few drops of formula on his wrist to test the temperature before nodding his head in approval and leaving the room.

Dean also gets up to make his way back to the stove. Sam glances up at him, worry written all over his face, and Dean squeezes his shoulder, trying to reassure him it’ll all be ok, but it doesn’t really do much to soothe Sam’s conscience.

Unable to sit still, Sam takes a bite of his omelet, but it goes down like lead. Not able to force down more, he pushes his plate away, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean’s plate. His omelet’s also half eaten, something so uncharacteristically Dean. It’s at that moment that he knows Dean must be feeling the same, the same shame and guilt and self-reproach.

Jack eventually comes in, looking a little skittish, and when his eyes finally scan over Sam, who had been staring at Jack since he heard him walk in, he looks like he’s about to turn tail and run. But Dean comes back to the table, puts down a fresh omelet in front of the seat across from Sam, looks over to Jack, and says, “Let’s have a chat.”

Jack makes his way over looking very much like a man sent to the gallows.

“So, Cass tells us you’ve been feeling a little neglected lately,” Dean begins right as Jack takes a bite of his omelet.

Jack almost chokes as he splutters, “No, I don’t—I mean, uh, I-I’m not—”

“Jack, it’s ok,” Sam reassures, aiming a soft, encouraging smile at Jack.  

But Jack still hesitates. He puts his fork down slowly and asks, “What did Cass say?”

“Just that because of MJ, we haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve.”

“No,” Jack hurriedly exclaims. “You two didn’t do anything. I’m not entitled to any of your time; I’m just being jealous. MJ is the one who really needs your attention—she’s so small.”

Dean arches a brow. “But that’s not how you really feel, is it kid?”

Jack lets out a sigh all heavy and ladened with misery and frustration. “No, that’s how I _should_ feel, but I just can’t help but feel the opposite, like, like the both of you don’t ever want to spend time with me anymore, like you’d rather be with MJ.”

The hurt in Jack’s voice is too much to bear, and Sam, wanting to take all the pain away, tries to quickly interject with apologies and promises to be better, but before he can, Jack continues, “But I get it, MJ is your daughter. Your _actual_ daughter. It makes sense that you’d want to spend time with her instead me. I’m just some kid who was thrust into your care.”

“Jack—”

Loud wailing and the sound of hurried footsteps echo down the hall and interrupts Dean.

“Um, I require some assistance,” Cass calls, voice tinged with panic.

Sam shares a look with Dean, and they silently agree on a plan of attack to this double emergency. Dean gets up, heading towards the great din that MJ and Cass are creating. He pauses before the doorway and gives Jack a pointed look, one that firmly says _I’m not forgetting about you_ , then exits the room muttering, “He’s a damn angel of the Lord and he’s losing to a baby.”  

Despite the crying and the screaming in the background, the kitchen is quiet, leaving a tense atmosphere to settle around Sam and Jack.

Jack is just staring down at his plate, only occasionally glancing up at Sam, darting his eyes away whenever he catches Sam’s gaze. He looks guilty, like he expects Sam to be upset that he dared to criticize his parenting.

But that couldn’t be further from the truth. And the fact that Jack thinks that makes Sam want to cry, pull Jack into his arms, and declare that none of what he said, none of what he believes, is true.

“Sam, I’m sorry I—”

“Jack, no,” Sam says softly. “I’m the one that should be apologizing.”

Jack’s eyes widen and he shakes his head vehemently. “What? You have nothing to apologize for. You and Dean are just living your lives, being a family together with MJ.”

“A family with you too,” Sam quickly adds. He searches Jack’s face trying to see if his words have any impact, but Jack’s lips are stretched into a thin line, his jaw clenched, and his eyes guarded like he’s trying to restrain the emotions that are threatening to spill out. It’s so different from how emotionally open and impulsive Jack usually is, and Sam knows that he needs to nip this in the bud quick.

“Look Jack, just because Dean and I have a kid of our own now doesn’t mean we don’t want you anymore or that you’re not our kid anymore. That you’re any less our kid than MJ is. That we love you any less. And I know we’re not the most affectionate family but if you’re ever doubting how much we care about you, all you have to do is ask. I mean Dean might have an aneurysm trying to express his feelings, but he’ll still let you know. Plus, you know he’ll do anything before letting something bad happen to you.”

Jack’s eyes snap up to finally meet his, and the emotions that had been so carefully held back are now brimming beneath the surface.

“And I’m sorry that we ever made you think that we didn’t care about you. I promise that from now on, we’ll make a conscious effort to take into account your feelings. Just try to be patient with us; Dean and I are still trying to figure out this whole parenting thing,” Sam finishes with a small chuckle. “Ok?”

“Ok,” Jack says quietly and smiles all soft and _happy_. And it hits Sam that he hasn’t this kind of smile on Jack in a long time, and it makes him realize just how much he’s missed it.

Sam smiles back at Jack. “Alright, well, we better finish these omelets before Dean gets back. You know how upset he gets when people don’t finish his cooking.”

Jack digs back into his omelet with renewed vigor and Sam follows suit. They talk and laugh and catch up on lost time from the past month. Eventually, Dean comes back, this time with MJ sitting in his hands, reclining back against his chest.

“Look who’s come to join us. She didn’t want to hang out with Cass any more, kept screaming bloody murder and tried to pull his hair out—she might be scared of him. I think it’s the trench coat.”

MJ looks up from where she had been playing with Dean’s watch, and after spotting Sam and Jack, she happily shouts, flinging her arms out towards them.

“Yeah, look at that baby girl, it’s Jack and Daddy. You wanna go sit with them?” Dean asks, bouncing MJ up and down, but he doesn’t move closer. Instead he looks over to them, eyes seeking permission. “Everything all good, guys?”

“Yup,” Jack chirps.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Sam says, squeezing MJ’s socked foot as Dean approaches.

“Good.” Dean nods as he takes a seat. “So you know when I say family, I mean family.”

Jack nods happily, albeit a little sheepishly, and recites, “Family don’t end with blood.”

Dean smiles proudly, and MJ gurgles cheerfully in agreement from his lap.

Sam watches as his daughter uses her entire body, wiggling in Dean’s hold, to try and get closer to Jack. “I think MJ will be happy to know you no longer hate her too. It’d crush her if she found out her favorite in the family didn’t like her.”

“Me? Her favorite?” Jack asks incredulously, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah. We feed her and clothe her, and yet she’s always looking around the room for someone else, and then when you walk in she smiles a bigger smile than she ever smiles for us,” Dean explains, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

As if corroborating Dean’s story, MJ smiles and reaches her hands out towards Jack.

Jack reaches towards her too, and Dean reluctantly hands her over. MJ delightedly squeals, ecstatic to have her big brother’s attention, and it’s like the past month of jealousy and resentment never happened as Jack excitedly plays with her. Sam watches on fondly and turns to see Dean doing the same. His heart feels full with his brother and their two kids at his side, all safe and happy, and it’s a life Sam never thought he’d be able to have, and definitely one he’d never want to trade. 


	2. Epilogue

Sam and Dean settle into bed, groaning in unison as their tired bodies sink into the soft, pillowy mattress. The lights are still on but neither of them move, exhaustion leaving them content to sleep with them on.

Dean’s just about to nod off when Sam finally says, “Can you believe it? Us with kids?”

“I know. It’s awesome,” Dean sleepily mutters, pulling Sam in closer to his side.

But Sam feels a little tense, and that wakes Dean right up.

“What is it, Sammy?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just…” Sam’s hand twitches against Dean’s chest. “Do you think we’re good parents? I mean I think you’re doing great, but _me_? I had no idea that Jack was feeling that way, and then sometimes with Maryellen, probably because I’m always tired—”  

“Hey! Hey! Sammy! We’re doing great as parents. _You’re_ doing great as a parent.”

Sam’s about to protest, but Dean quiets him by lacing his fingers with the hand laying on his chest.

“Ok, so yeah maybe we were both so busy with MJ that we dropped the ball on Jack, but that’s ok. Parents are allowed to make mistakes as long as they own up to them, learn from them, and then make it up to the kid. Which we did. Jack’s fine. And honestly, it’s probably because of how well Jack grew up, which is mainly because of you.”

“What? Me? No.”

“Yeah, you. In the first few weeks we had him, you were the only one who was by his side, the only one who believed in him. So much of the kindness and strength I see in him reminds me of you.”

A small, proud smile spreads across Sam’s lips. “He did turn out really well. Hopefully we can do justice by MJ too”

“I know that sometimes she makes you feel more tired than if a shtriga was sucking on your life force, and sometimes you’d rather fight a room full of banshees than deal with her crying for a minute longer—and we got lucky with Jack, we never had to deal with this baby stuff—but we’re learning and we’re doing fine.”

Dean kisses Sam on the forehead, trying to soothe the worry lines away. “Plus, I think it helps that we have Cass as our kids’ live-in surrogate father.”

Sam snorts in agreement, and Dean finally feels the tension ease from his body as he snuggles closer.

Worry-free and comfortable, they pull the covers over themselves. The blanket’s just settled around them when MJ’s loud wails echo through the hall. They both let out a weary sigh followed by a quick, in sync proclamation of not me. Sam glances up at him, eyebrow quirking as he suggests a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Yeah, Dean’s game. He’s totally gonna win because he’s gonna throw scissors. He knows it.

What the hell? How did he lose?

Sam looks totally smug as he detangles himself from Dean and burrows into his side of the bed. He adds insult to injury when he says, “Don’t forget to turn the lights off on your way out.”

Dean’s reaching for his robe on the bed post above his head as he accuses Sam of cheating by using his long dormant psychic abilities when Jack pops his head in and tells them to go back to sleep because he’s got her.

Dean’s heart swells, and as he settles back into bed, he thanks Kelly up in Heaven for such a wonderful son. He knows Sam’s thinking and feeling the same way too because of the warm smile on his face.

They wait to hear MJ stop crying, and Dean draws up to Sam’s side, placing a sweet kiss to his lips. It’s quiet now, calm settles over the bunker, and they’re _finally_ ready for sleep. Dean’s right at the drop off point, toeing the line between consciousness and unconsciousness, when he suddenly freezes and realizes something’s not right.

“Dammit, now who’s gonna turn off the lights?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi for people who may not know, the Dr. Spock referenced in the title does not refer to Spock from Star Trek.


End file.
